Various processes are known whereby certain metals may be coated with more refractory or more precious metals by techniques such as utilization of a vibrating electrode or by arc-welding techniques. Such processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,970; 4,097,711; 2,709,213; 3,016,447; and 2,841,687. Basically, in these prior art processes, an electric arc is created over the base or working metal to melt down a localized portion of the metal. Using a separate instrument, a gas containing the powdered coating metal is utilized to disburse the coating metal on to the molten base metal. The process involves the incremental hammering of powdered coating into a simultaneously generated minute area of a molten or semi-plastic base material. Arc-melting and concurrent hammering results from the action of the vibrating sparking electrode containing the coating powder.
While the above process is well known in the art, it has heretofore been applied only where certain metals are applied to steel, silicon carbide or other like refractory metals. To date, and to Applicant's knowledge, no one has successfully applied these processes to the coating of electrodes utilized in electrolytic processes.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a new process for coating electrodes for electrolytic processes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new type electrode utilized in electrolytic processes.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.